


Light the Way, Great Things are Ahead

by SinfulGhost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I was literally just guessing Fuku's personality, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, and i was right, cute family fluff, fuku's pov, pretty proud of this story, takes place before during and after the story, this was my submission for a contest on Undertale Amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulGhost/pseuds/SinfulGhost
Summary: Fuku Fire tells her story about her life before, during, and after the events of a Pacifist Route. I cannot think of a better way to describe this besides that.UPDATE: I was featured on Undertale Amino!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest submission for the Undertale Amino's current contest, #NPCsLife. I thought it would be a good idea to freshen up my writing skills so I entered. I really like what I wrote and decided to share it with you guys! I hope you enjoy!

A long time ago, the humans and monsters fought a great war. Since humans greatly overpowered the monsters, the ones still alive were sealed underground. For this reason alone, I was never able to see the surface or the all powerful "Sun" us flame monsters thrived off of. 

As you can imagine, the monsters of Hotland lived off the heat radiating from the lava, which helped some... But, most of us were suffering from lack of fuel to keep us going. 

My father worked off in Snowdin, where he owned a local dive bar named Grillby's, after himself. If Hotland wasn't so...y'know "hot", he would've set up shop here. But with most of his customers being the fuzzy kind of monsters, they would most likely collapse from heat exhaustion. 

Of course, it did take its toll on him...

When he'd come home, he'd look so worn out, so tired. The colder climates got to him a lot of the time. At some points, when it was really chilly that day in Snowdin, I would only see him for a second before he retreated to the hot springs for most of the night to recover. It was such a melancholic time for me, for all of us, really. Only a handful of us were fine, most of the others...

Anyways, one day, the puzzles in Hotland re-activated.  
However, I was still at school when this happened. The intercoms had went off and told us we would be stuck here for an unknown amount of time. As you could imagine, it frightened me. I couldn't concentrate on the teacher's instructions, I couldn't even think!  
'Was I going to be stuck here forever?' I kept thinking over and over. 'Was I never going to see my dad again?!'

Overcome with so many emotions, I got up from my seat and rushed out the building, unable to hear my teacher's protests. I couldn't accept it, I just couldn't! 

But...

Once I got outside the school and saw the forcefield, I was utterly speechless. This was real. This was happening. This was not a dream...

I remember someone tapping me on the shoulder while I was still frozen in fear. When I turned around, another student, a tentacle monster, was facing towards me. She had a skateboard in hand and some kind of hat that was on backwards. I was a bit perplexed why someone like her was going to my school when she was a water monster but then remembered that this was the only school in the Underground. 

She was nice enough to calm me down to where I wasn't going to do anything rash and keep me company. This was the first time I had met my future best friend, Reini. We stayed outside the school for a while, hoping and waiting someone would come and help us. 

After a few hours or so of Reini and I chit-chatting, we saw a peculiar creature come towards us. There was rumors that a human had just arrived in Hotland, but I had never seen one before that day. I had only seen glances of drawings and photographs from our history books so I didn't immediately recognize them at first.

When I saw them head into the other direction, I got as close to the forcefield I could get and called out to them to help us. They never responded back but I'm sure they heard my cry. Moments after, Reini and I heard a loud click and the forcefield was down!

I was so relieved that everything was okay again and that I would be able to see my dad soon. Once the human came back over to us and told us that everything was going to be okay, I swore, I would've hugged them if I could! But, Reini had informed me that it might not be so wise, considering the possible chance I could accidentally burn them. So, I had expressed my gratitude to them and they went on their way. 

After that, not a lot had happened for me. Reini and I started hanging out a lot and even sitting together at lunchtime. We became best buds pretty quickly because of that event.

The night of Mettaton's performance, we both watched on at my house. Seeing that human from before, onstage with the famous Mettaton, I couldn't help but cheer them both on. Reini wasn't as enthusiastic about it as I was but cheered as well. It was a bit silly of us, since they obviously couldn't hear but it was still lots of fun.

The next time I had heard about that human...Frisk, I think is their name. I was with my dad at his job, helping him serve some customers when MTT News came on with some breaking news. I had stopped what I was doing, actually, everyone did. We all watched on as Mettaton had announced that the barrier was broken and we could go to the surface. 

I was so stunned, I may or may not have dropped some of the dirty plates I was carrying. My dad scolded me about this but I was so excited, I didn't care! I think all of our customers had the same idea as me, rushing out to start packing up for the journey ahead of us to the surface.

*sigh* I remember that day so clearly. Reini and I were with my dad, making our way above ground. I was feeling a bit sleepy, so Reini was carrying me on her back while my dad was telling us about all the wonderful things the surface has to offer, including the legendary "Sun" I heard so much about. I just couldn't wait to relax under the sun and maybe take a nap for a little while.

As of right now, everyone seems much happier and healthier than we were before. Even some of the sickly flame monsters now has a newfound kick in their step. The Sun has some amazing healing powers, not to mention its so pretty to look at. No wonder it was so worshiped in our community. 

My dad opened up another business on the surface where he lets me work there part-time while I'm still going to school. The establishment is much nicer and well-kept compared to our original Snowdin bar and more monsters are coming in. We've even got some of the more welcoming humans try our food, which they've all said they loved. You can say that we've really "turned up the heat" since arriving. 

And of course, Reini and I still hang out to this very day. Both of us have taken a liking to the beach nearby and go there a lot of the time after school has let out for the day or during most holidays. She enjoys it a bit more since she can swim or do cool skateboard tricks on the boardwalk while I like staring off at the crystal clear waters and building sandcastles with her. 

I can definitely say that everything just feels...right. And the best thing...is that my dad and I are able to spend all the time we want together without having to worry about his health.


End file.
